koffandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Andy Bogard/Quotes
This list is incomplete. You can help improve it just by editing! Here is a list quotes for Andy Bogard. In Battle Fatal Fury Win Quotes *"Darn, I almost lost. It was a good experience to fight against you." *"Ha! How do you like Japanese Karate!!" *"OK! Now it's my turn. I'll knock out the next guy with one punch!" Fatal Fury 2 Pre-Fight Quote *"I'll go all out!!" Win Quotes *"Apart from the results, it was a good match." *"I almost got my fighting sense back." *"The goddess of victory seems to have chosen me." *"You're unlucky to have to fight me." *"Hmm, the goddess of victory knows everything." Fatal Fury Special Pre-Fight Quotes *"Now you've done it! I'm gonna make porridge of ya!" *"Oooh. You make me so angry, ya big silly." (Vs. Geese) *"Master Tan. I ask for the honor to bash your face in." (Vs. Tung Fu) *"Prepare yourself for a real HISHO-KEN!" (Vs. Himself) Win Quotes *"I sure have gotten the old stuff back." *"Don't come 'round here no more, no more. Doo wah." (vs. Geese) *"How about that, big brother?" (vs. Terry) *"The pleasure was mine, Master Tan." (vs Tung Fu) Fatal Fury 3 Win Quotes *"Over so soon?" *"Huh? I eat wolves for breakfast. And I am not of feminine persuasion!" (Vs. Blue Mary) *"Hey, cheer up, kid. You were good. And with good treatment, you should heal real soon!" (Vs. Bob) *"Wow, what a punch! I almost lost it! What brings you to these parts, knucklehead?" (Vs. Franco) *"Hey, no one talks about my clothes and lives! Now pick up your teeth and leave." (Vs. Himself) *"So you know Cheng? That's why I couldn't understand what you were saying." (Vs. Hon Fu) *"Take a Valium, Joe, and tell me all about it while I get an ice pack for your glass jaw." (Vs. Joe) *"Mai, this is my hometown. I have to save it from the evil that waits to be released!" (Vs. Mai) *"The power of dark thoughts? Ahhh, you're Mochizuki, huh? Die, you slug-eating filth!" (Vs. Sokaku) *"Maybe it's you who should go to Japan. I'm gonna get the bad guys for a change!" (Vs. Terry) *"Just a minute! Just what do you mean by the scrolls? Spit it out, you fiend!" (Vs. Yamazaki) Real Bout Fatal Fury Win Quotes *"Never show your miserable mug before me again, you scum!" (Vs. Himself) *"Quit the bodyguard biz, pal!" (Vs. Billy) *"Wow, that Commando Sambo was one mean move!" (Vs. Blue Mary) *"Nice footwork, pal. We'll have to do this again!" (Vs. Bob) *"Try again, pal." (Vs. Chonrei/Chonshu) *"Duck, ya need more practice!" (Vs. Duck King) *""You were strong. You're ready for a comeback!" (Vs. Franco) *"Lose to you? You're funny!" (Vs. Geese) *"A strong competitor. A few more years of training should do the trick!" (Vs. Hon Fu) *"Joe, head on back to Thailand!" (Vs. Joe) *"So, you're the famous Kim." (Vs. Kim) *"Mai, read your family scrolls. Shiranui is Japanese for loser!" (Vs. Mai) *"Mochizuki, you've lost your magic!" (Vs. Sokaku) *"I'll never lose again, bro!" (Vs. Terry) *"Come on, I'm just getting started!" (Vs. Yamazaki) Real Bout Fatal Fury Special Win Quotes *"Wow! I throb with serious power!" *"It's weird beating myself senseless!" (Vs. Himself) *"I must stay calm, or I won't win." (Vs. Billy) *"I can't do it! I can't hit babes!" (Vs. Blue Mary) *"This is no normal little tyke, I feel!" (Vs. Chonrei/Chonsu) *"Get up, Geese. I'm not done yet!" (Vs. Geese) *"A real champ. All the right moves!" (Vs. Joe) *"Ya got great footwork, Kim!" (Vs. Kim) *"Gyaah... my body feels smashed!" (Vs. Krauser) *"Ya got spirit, and that's it!" (Vs. Laurence) *"Bet you've had enough, eh, Mai?" (Vs. Mai) *"Mochizuki-style is the way to go!" (Vs. Sokaku) *"Get serious, big brother!" (Vs. Terry) *"You Shiranuis know your stuff!" (Vs. Tung) *"Your sad ability is no match for me!" (Vs. Yamazaki) Real Bout Fatal Fury 2 Win Quotes *"Can't read my speed? Then bleed, chump, bleed!" *"Control your temper or always be a loser." The King of Fighters '94 Win Quotes *"It was a good session for us!" (Vs. Brazil Team) *"You can't advance from here." (Vs. China Team) *"Stop street fighting!" (Vs. England Team) *"Admit you are a fraud!" (Vs. Italy Team) *"You need more training!" (Vs. Japan Team) *"The team suits you very well." (Vs. Korea Team) *"We managed to win this time!" (Vs. Mexico Team) *"You can't win only by power." (Vs. USA Team) The King of Fighters '95 Win Quotes *"You can't win with just tough talk, wimp!" *You just don't have what it takes, pal, take a powder!" *"You move like an elephant in a tutu. Hit the showers!" The King of Fighters '96 Win Quotes *"Faith is what wins. That and a devastating left hook!" *"If you can't play to win, go play a puzzle game, pansy!" *"In fighting, concentration is... uh... hmmm... gee, I forgot." The King of Fighters '98 Win Quotes *"If you want to be the best, it's practice everyday, pal." The King of Fighters '99 Win Quotes *"On the whole, you're tough. But I transcend tough!" The King of Fighters 2000 Win Quote *"You can't win with personality only!" Lose Quote *"I guess I'm still a bit out of shape?!" The King of Fighters 2001 Win Quotes *"Mental strength's the secret. Experience taught me that!" *"We can't both lose, but we alone know victory!" *"Your eagerness to fight really moved me. Sob." *"A clash of titans! I bet the crowd loves us!" (Vs. Art of Fighting team) *"She didn't flinch at all! Women. Ya gotta love 'em!" (Vs. Girls Team) *"Those tourneys are dangerous. Pack up and go home, Mai." (Vs. Mai) *"I know all your moves well. That's why I won!" (Vs. Terry) The King of Fighters 2002 Win Quotes *"You can't touch this ninja! I'm a Shiranui whirlwind!" *"You can't run. You can't hide. I'm a force of nature!" *"A blank mind. That's you to a "T"!" *"What's the story, Mai? Feeling gravity's pull?" (Vs. Mai) *"Oooh! Yeeeeeah! Thank you!" (Vs. Terry) The King of Fighters XII Win Quotes *"There is really a lot of Chinese Kenpo, eh? Thanks for the refresher course!" (vs. Chin) *"Hatred only eats at your heart. You oughta know that..." (vs. Iori) *"Conquering oneself means overcoming one's own body." (vs Kim) *"Aw! You sullied the Kusanagi name!" (vs. Kyo) *"All right!" (vs Leona/Raiden/Ryo) *"The more power you come at me with, the better my advantage!" (vs. Ralf) *"You let your guard down, bro! I'm not the same ol' Andy I used to be you know!" (vs. Terry) The King of Fighters XIII Pre-Battle Dialogue Ash Crimson : Ash: "So young, and yet so serious. Tell me, have people ever told you you're immensely boring?" : Andy: "I do not proclaim to be an interesting person. But I do know the difference between Good and Evil. : Ash: "See, that's what I mean! Talking as if you had Justice on your side! That's why you're such a bore to listen to! It drives me crazy! Disappear from my world, right now!" Athena Asamiya :Andy: "I can't get go easy on anyone, no matter who the opponent is! That's the right thing to do as a martial artist!" :Athena: "Right! Let's give it our best!" :Andy: "I can sense your indomitable spirit! I can see why Master Chin chose you as one of his disciples!" Benimaru Nikaido :Benimaru: "You say you can cut through shadow... It's easy to cut through darkness, but can you cut through the light of my electricity?" :Andy: "Why should I? I don't need to cut through anything when I can beat you senseless instead. Before you can act, I'll leave you on your back. That's the power of my Shiranui speed!" :Benimaru: "And here I thought you were a humble person. Well, then. Let us see who is faster!" Billy Kane :Billy: "Ugh, not another one of those Bogard brothers. Get lost, boyo! Nobody needs you here!" :Andy: "That's my line, Billy. Nobody requires your presence especially not me. I'll use these hands to defeat Geese and avenge my father! If you stand in my way, you know I won't go easy on you." :Billy: "Yap all you want you bloody hippy! I'll give you something to really remember!" Chin Gentsai : Chin: "Say, do you want me to tell you what's wrong with you?" : Andy: "Even Master Tung bends his ear to you. I would be honored to hear your opinion." : Chin: "The problem is... You lack "flair"!" : Andy: "Huh...? I'm sorry, but I don't know what you mean..." : Chin: "It's important to stay calm in a fight, sure, but there's no need to be utterly rigid. If you get stuck in the same midset, surely your fighting style will fall into the same enotionless rut as well!" : Andy: "I-I see... I'll try and take those words to heart, Master Chin!" Clark Still : Clark: "Your fighting style excels in point-blank combat... Charging into something like this would be a risky thing..." : Andy: "You seem to have some false information on my technique. Shiranui style is not bound by range. No matter the distance, any enemy will be struck down in one swift move! That is the Shiranui style!" : Clark: "Then I just need to wait until the moment that you get into my range so I can grab you. I've been in countless situations where a split-second mistake in judgement would be fatal. It's what I do." Duo Lon :Andy: "So you're part of the Hizoku Clan too... Show me your legendary Fist of the Assassin!" :Duo Lon: "Very well... If that is your wish." :Andy: "Andy Bogard, master of the Shiranui style, ready to fight!" Elisabeth Blanctorche :Elisabeth: "Your punches are as fast as the wind... Very impressive, Andy Bogard! But I cannot allow you to win! I shall break through your white wind!" :Andy: "The wind changes it's shape at will. I'm afraid you won't be breaking through my attacks that easily!" Evil Ash :Evil Ash: "Don't worry, everyone will be consumed by my control over the timeline. You're not going to be the only one. You, your family, your little girlfriend... All of history will be consumed and rewritten by the backward flow of time! All of you, the whole world! So you can rest in peace now!" :Andy: "I'm not so foolish as to be comforted by hearing that. I will stop you, without fail! Andy Bogard, standing ready!" Flames Iori :Iori: "Get out of here Shiranui. Or would you like me to burn you until not even a shadow remains?" :Andy: "If the Yagami style has the power to burn shadows, then my Shiranui style has the power to cut them apart! And you shall be at receiving end of my power. Now let's begin!" Goro Daimon :Andy: "You are truly like an unmovable mountain. I'm going to have trouble bringing you down..." :Daimon: "And you Mr. "Swift Like the Wind" ... I'll have to stay on my toes around you." :Andy: "I see. It seems that we are both well prepared for this matchup!" Himself :Andy 1: "Another me!? Is this... the shadow of Shiranui!?" :Andy 2: "The shadow of Shiranui or the shadow of my own or the heart... Either way, it is an enemy that I will have to confront!" :Andy 1: "Very well then! Andy Bogard, master of Shiranui style standing ready!" Human Saiki :Andy: "I can feel your malice just by looking at you... You aren't Ash Crimson, are you?" :Saiki: "Indeed, I am not. But before long, you will probably be wishing I was. For I greatly exceed Ash in power... and I am utterly ruthless. Especially when it comes to humans." :Andy: "Very well... I shall use my Shiranui style to put an end to your evil plans! Let's go!" Iori Yagami :Andy: "Even without your flames, you are still a force to be reckoned with, Iori Yagami!" :Iori: "You had misfortune running into me. I'll slice your entire body into ribbons." :Andy: "Shiranui Style can slice even shadows. Don't think your Yasakani style can beat the best." Joe Higashi : Joe: "Hey, how's it going, Andy? Mai still got you wrapped around her finger?" : Andy: "Th-That's not how it is! What's that got to do with this fight, anyway?" : Joe: "Nothing! But you should have seen your face change colors! Man, you really need to work on your poker face!" K' :K': "Get lost, kid." :Andy: "As arrogant as always. But if your strength is the same as ever too, I should have no trouble winning." :K': "Just don't make me break a sweat, okay? I just took a shower." Kim Kaphwan :Kim: "I can tell from your stance that you have regained your sharpness." :Andy: "Thank you. I figured that the least I could do was endeavor to not disappoint you, Kim." :Kim: "I am honored! Allow me to test your strength now!" King :King: "Andy, just the man I was looking for!" :Andy: "You were looking for me? Why!? Don't tell me something's happened to Mai!" :King: "No, it's not about Mai. It's about that brother of yours. He came to my bar with Ryo the other day. They both drank almost every bottle in the house and they put it all on their tab! I got Ryo's share from Robert but I'm going to have to ask you to cover Terry's share." :Andy: "But... that's insane! That's not right! Why should I have to pay for that!?" :King: "Why? Because you have a lazy good-for-nothing brother. That's my guess." :Andy: "That slacker! Next time I see him, I'll make sure that he gets a real job!" Kyo Kusanagi :Kyo: "Hey, I was wondering where you'd gone off to. What have you been up to, Koppo Fighter?" :Andy: "I've been busy with ascetic training, isolated from everyday world, of course. What else!?" :Kyo: "Psh. I have no need for that stuff. A real man of genius doesn't need that nonsense." :Andy: "Talent is important, but hard work and talent beats talent. You can't get by in this world by just relying on raw talent..." :Kyo: "Says you! I'll make you into a believer. I'm a genius, and I ain't trying to hide it, either!" Kula Diamond :Andy: "To be honest, it doesn't feel right to fight a girl like you. But the legacy of Shiranui rests on my shoulders! I cannot back down from any fight!" :Kula: "*yawn* ...Are you done? Can we begin now?" :Andy: "Yes. Sorry. My pride and honor are of course of no interest to you. As an apology for making you wait, allow me to promise you that I will give you all I've got!" Leona Heidern :Andy: "You're as keen as a blade and your resolve is strong... Very impressive!" :Leona: "You're pretty fearsome yourself..." :Andy: "But what I seek lies beyond the face of the death! Andy Bogard, master of Shiranui style! Ready to fight!" Mai Shiranui :Mai: "I finally found you! Why don't you ever wanna be teammates!?" : Andy: "M-Mai!? I, uh... It's just... you see... Oh, I know! Instead of being on the same team, I thought it would be to our mutual benefit if we fought each other as enemies so we could both hone our skills!" : Mai: "That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard! When we get back to the dojo I'm gonna hurt you in places you never knew existed!" Mature :Mature: "I love seeing someone as stoic as you go down. It's such an exquisite sight!" :Andy: "Sorry, but I'm not here to fulfill your weird fantasies. Let's start the fight!" :Mature: "Don't knock it till you've tried it. Who knows, you might even enjoy the abyss!" :Andy: "Sorry, but I won't be joining you! This will be the end of Orochi!" Maxima :Maxima: "If I just compare our stats, I should have no trouble winning. However, these KOF types never seems to behave quite according to data." :Andy: "If everything went according to your precious data, what would be the point of fighting? You never know what will happen in battle... That's what makes it so exhilarating!" :Maxima: "Maybe my problem is that I don't actually know how to enjoy fighting..." Mr. Karate : Mr. Karate: "I see... Now that Hanzo is gone, only you and that girl remain to inherit his mantle... I can see why Hanzo chose you, young man. I shall enjoy watching what becomes of you." : Andy: "Then allow me to show you firsthand! Get ready to face Andy Bogard, disciple of the Shiranui style!" Raiden :Raiden: "You never seem to grow at all... Are you eating too many veggies? Or are you one of those fools who thinks mind is stronger than muscle?" :Andy: "The essence of Shiranui lies in its lightning speed. Do you think you can keep up with your bulky body?" :Raiden: "Gahaha! You think a featherweight can beat a heavyweight? I'll flatten you, kid!" Ralf Jones :Ralf: "The little guy defeats the big guy...That's the story they sell you in those self-defense classes isn't it?" :Andy: "The Shiranui style is not rooted in self-defense! It's based on assassination just like your own style!" :Ralf: "Sorry, buddy, didn't mean to insult ya. Well then, show me what you've got, Ninja Boy!" Robert Garcia :Robert: "Hey Andy! How's it going? Gimme a call if you're ever in Italy again, okay?" :Andy: "You'll train with me? Then I will gladly take you up on your offer!" :Robert: "What? Train! Who said anything about training!? You need to learn relax once in a while man!" :Andy: "I think you need to learn to stop relaxing from time to time, Robert. Let's see whose training style is superior!" Ryo Sakazaki :Ryo: "Shiranui style eh? I should warn you that I know a thing or two about the ancient martial arts as well!" :Andy: "Sorry to rain on your parade, but you won't be the victor today. Just as Kyokugen exceeds standard karate, Shiranui exceeds standard ancient martial arts." :Ryo: "I see! I'll keep that in mind!" Saiki :Andy: "That figure, that unusual aura... Who are you? Are you the new bad guy this time around?" :Saiki: "You ask too many questions! Silence! You will soon be dead anyway! Even time bends its knee before my power! You should recognize your place and do the same! Get down on all fours and beg for your life!" :Andy: "You do seem to possess a formidable power, yes. But that is all the more reason for me to thwart your plans!" Shen Woo :Shen: "Are you sure you should be out by yourself? You're more of puppy than a wolf." :Andy: "Are we just just judging people by looks now? If so, I'd have to say that you most resemble a street rat!" :Shen: "A street rat!? I'm going to feed you your words and make you eat garbage for that!" Sie Kensou : Kensou: "You seem to have completely recovered, Andy! But so have I!" : Andy: "I see... I can tell by the quality of your spirit that you have been training well!" : Kensou: "You know it! You wanna see my speedy techniques?" : Andy: "I believe I do! Show me what Master Chin has taught you!" Takuma Sakazaki :Takuma: "I will test you to see if you are worthy of the skills you've inherited from Hanzo!" :Andy: "I heard so many people telling your story in Southtown when I was young... The Legendary Unbeatable Karateka... Allow me to test you as well, Takuma!" Terry Bogard : Terry: "This may not be the time or the place, but come on... Tell me what's going on between you and Mai." : Andy: "Wh-What are you talking about, brother? That's totally unrelated to what's going on!" : Terry: "Well, it's just that every time I run into her at a KOF tournament, she's going about "my Andy" this and "my Andy" that... Man, I get tired of hearing all that stuff! You two should just make up your minds already!" : Andy: "You and Joe are so harsh! Are you trying to agitate me or something?" : Terry: "Breaking your opponent's pace by taunting him is all part of the game, Bro! I thought you were raised in the streets!" Vice :Vice: "You're not even worth making fun of, shorty. You bore me. Just leave!" :Andy: "Does that mean you're forfeiting the match? That's fine with me. I'm not so desperate to prove my strenght that I'd hit someone while she's running away." :Vice: "I'm going to make you die slowly and painfully for that comment... I gave you your life and you just threw it away!" Yuri Sakazaki :Yuri: "Andy, can I ask you something? How are things going between you and Mai?" :Andy: "I wish people would stop asking me that question everywhere I go. Does she really have to complain to everyone!?" :Yuri: "Hm? What's that Andy? Does she have to what?" :Andy: "N-Nothing. Well, what about you then? What do you think of Robert, hmm?" :Yuri: "Huh? Robert? Hmmm. Well... uh... hahaha. You know, we can catch up later! Let's get this fight out of the way first!" :Andy: "Right! We didn't come here for small talk." Win Quotes *"Skill's important but you can't neglect experience either. I won't lose to one who takes battle lightly." (Vs. Ash) *"Sometimes you just need to stand still. It will allow you to get a better start." (Vs. Athena) *"How does that work? I always have trouble dealing with your electricity." (Vs. Benimaru) *"Go back to Southtown and tell Geese, I'll be coming soon to defeat him!" (Vs. Billy) *"Thanks for your teachings, Master Chin! You have made me sharper than ever!" (Vs. Chin) *"We're not pawns on a board. You think everything behaves like a simulation?" (Vs. Clark) *"Such a big body and yet not a single wasted movement. Very impressive." (Vs. Daimon) *"You can't win if your mind is somewhere else. If this was your usual battlefield, you'd be dead." (Vs. Duo Lon) *"Blanc style, was it? Quite unusual... I had a tough time there. I wish to fight again!" (Vs. Elisabeth) *"Shiranui style has been handling fire for ages. It can control any flame, even yours!" (Vs. Evil Ash) *"Why should the Shiranui clan fear your flames!? It's nothing we haven't seen before." (Vs. Flames Iori) *"You can't become strong by copying me. Remember, there are no shortcuts. None." (Vs. Himself) *"Overconfidence based on amazing power... That's why you lost! Your devotion to power was your downfall!"(Vs. Human Saiki) *"I'm sorry but I'm used to Muay Tahi fighters by now. You pose no threat." (Vs. Hwa Jai) *"Fists sharpened by madness... But you are still no match for my Shiranui arts!" (Vs. Iori) *"It seems I've weathered your storms. You're still as loud as ever, though." (Vs. Joe) *"You need a strong conviction to win. You lack the necessary confidence!" (Vs. K') *"Is all that you can do? You wouldn't have gone very far with that anyway." (Vs. Kensou) *"Still as fearsome as ever, Kim. We should fight again some time!" (Vs. Kim) *"Your kicks are quiet impressive. But they are easy to read." (Vs. King) *"Did you see me move? I guess not. Your flabbergasted expression suggests as much." (Vs. Kula) *"To use your own words: 'You're not enough to get me to burn.'" (Vs. Kyo) *"You have proven your strength by making it this far. But you need more to go on." (Vs. Leona) *"KOF is no game, Mai. Just hit the sidelines and cheer me on from there." (Vs. Mai) *"You seem to be confident in your speed. But speed alone will not allow you to defeat me!" (Vs. Mature) *"Your power is undeniable.But you'll need more than power to win!" (Vs. Maxima) *"I was nearly overwhelmed by your toughness and onslaught of attacks." (Vs. Ralf) *"You can't keep up with my speed with your body. We knew that before the fight began." (Vs. Raiden) *"I noticed you briefly hesitated.That's all I needed to win." (Vs. Robert) *"Yes, you're strong... But you were careless in the end. That was my opening!" (Vs. Saiki) *"Level-headed, unwavering and confident. That's what you need to be to win." (Vs. Shen) *"You have taught me how to make use of my "spirit". I thank you, Master Sakazaki!" (Vs. Takuma) *"I may have won today, but our fight is still not over, my brother!" (Vs. Terry) *"Your power and fighting spirit are formidable, but you're too slow." (Vs. Vice) *"Your strikes are too weak. You must hone your speed and timing to compensate." (Vs. Yuri) The King of Fighters EX Win Quote *"You can't let up on your training, pal." The King of Fighters EX2 Win Quotes *"You can't let up on your training, pal." *"You can't win on talent alone." Category:Quotes